Love Triangle
by dAngel092
Summary: Talia Reeds was raised in Germany for her entire life, now she is coming back to America after he father was transferred back to the United States. She meets two guys who she befriends both of them, but what happens when she falls in love with one of them and they both love her.
1. Reunited

My name is Talia Reed. I am 17 years old and I was moving back to America for my 2nd year of High School. I lived in Germany as long as I can remember, but I was born in America. It took me a while to learn English, and it was hard, but I did.

My Dad was transferred for his work and took me and my mom with him. We did come visit family from time to time. Now I was just excited to start a new life here at Sweet Amoris High.

I walked inside feeling nervous since it's my first time in an American School. As soon as I did, all the stares came onto me. Why would they? I checked to see if there was something wrong with what I was wearing, but it was just normal clothes for me. I wore a red plaid skirt with short black tights underneath. My shirt was a black spaghetti strap and over that i wore a black vest. I looked normal to myself.

I could hear whispers as I walk by people.

"Probably talking about me." I continued walking, not caring about what they were saying. I turned around a corner and walked into someone, dropping my papers and bag onto the floor.

"Es tut mir leid" (I'm sorry in German)

I bent over and began picking up my things. I looked up to see a tall boy with red hair. He wore black jeans, boots, and jacket, but his shirt was red with a skull on it. It was then I realized, those other people thought I was like him.

He bent over a looked me straight at my eyes. His face was inches from my mine.

"I don't know what you just said, but it better have been an apology."

I looked away and finished gathering my things and stood right up. His attitude wasn't hard to deal with.

"I only apologize to people with manners. Seeing as you don't have any, I'll on my way." I walked passed him and began to look for the principals office.

I was able to find the office after a while. After I left my registration papers with the principal, I began to explore the school. I went outside to get some fresh air. It was a beautiful day. The gentle breeze blew in my face but it was nice. I found a bench underneath a tree and decided to sit down. The breeze was so nice that I started to feel relaxed and forget that I was still at school.

Someone cleared his throat and brought me back to reality. It made me jump but I looked up to see that a boy with silver hair looking down to me.

"Seems like we have a new student here." His Victorian type clothes seemed to fit him very well. What took me by surprise was that his hair was silver. His eyes were also two different colors as well.

"Yes, I am starting here today." I was still fixated on the way he looked. I knew I was looking at him too long so I looked back at the photo on my phone.

"Mind if I ask where you are from?" He was polite and his smile was really friendly.

"Germany."

His eyes widened in interest.

"That is interesting. Why did you move here?" He was really curious of me.

"My dad was transferred back here. So we decided it was a great chance to come back to America after 17 years of being over there."

"So that means you were raised all your life there." I nodded and smiled at him.

"Lysander." He held out his hand to shake my hand. He gave me a soft, friendly look while offering it.

"Talia. It's nice to meet you, Lysander." I took his hand and gave a quick shake. The bell rang for class to begin. We both stood up at the same time.

"Well better get going to class. Don't want to be late on your first day." He smiled and waved goodbye. He then walked away towards the school building.

School ended really fast. I still didn't make any new friends but that was only a matter of time for the new girl. I walk through the front door of our new house and was immediately greeted by my mother.

"How was school, Talia." She was holding a box with the word kitchen on it. Guess she was still unpacking some stuff.

"Fine. It went by fast." I smiled at her. "Do you want any help?"

My mom was one of those people who wanted things done right, so naturally she does everything by herself.

"No thank you. You can go and finish unpacking your stuff in your room." She walked back into the kitchen.

Our house was a two story building and bigger than our old house. I walked up the stairs that led to the rooms upstairs. My room was on the left side as soon as you get to the top. I walked inside and saw that there were a bunch of boxes with my name on it. Funny thing is, it looks like a lot more boxes than I thought I had packed.

Once I was done, I sat at my desk pulling out my homework for the day. It wasn't much, just math, but I decided to finish it before dinner. It was simple stuff that I had already learned so that was done and over with.

I closed my eyes for a second and quickly began to miss my friends back in Germany. I grabbed my phone and began looking though the pictures we took before I moved over here. The pictures were mostly me and my best friend Kentin. We have been together since our mothers knew each other and was my dad's co-worker.

I smiled at the memories we shared. I scrolled through all my pictures and came upon one that my mom had taken when I was a little kid visiting family here in America. I stood holding hands with two boys. One with black hair and the other silver hair. We were all smiling in the picture. I don't remember them very well since we only spent one day playing together and my mom thought it would be nice to have a picture with my two new friends from America. I looked at my phone again before putting it on vibrate. Then I looked at one of the boys and saw that he resembled the boy I just met.

"That can't be...Lysander?" I squeezed my phone and heard my mother call for me to come down to dinner.

The next day, I began to look for Lysander and ask him. I bumped into Castiel again and decided to ask him.

"Do you know if this is Lysander?" I lifted my phone up and showed him the photo in my phone. He took it and looked hard.

"How did you get this photo?" He looked at me.

He hand me my phone back, looking directly into my eyes. I saw that they were a cold grey and a bit intimidating but I couldn't look away.

"This is both me and Lysander when we were little kids."

"Huh?"

"This is when me and Lysander were little kids. I remember playing with this girl but she didn't speak much. I repeat, how did you get this picture?"

I took my phone back and looked directly at it.

"That little girl there is me." I didn't have to look up to see Castiel with his eyes wide open.

* * *

**I decided that I wanted to do another spinoff with MCL. Let me know how it goes so far and i'll try to update this as much as I can.**


	2. Catching Up

**Catiel POV**

Is she serious? She doesn't even look like the girl in that picture.

"You're not even blond like the girl in this picture."

"There is this thing called hair dye, and I dyed it black because I was tired of my blond hair."

She looked away from me and puffed out her cheeks. I admit, her childish ways are kind of cute.

"Even if you are this girl, why would you ask me and not Lysander?"

She stared at me with her green eyes. As I looked closer, I saw that there was a grey outline around her iris's.

"I can't find Lysander and you are the closest one to him, I think."

I crossed my arms across my chest.

"So I was second option." I leaned closer to her face. She was at least a few inches shorter than me, and I am a pretty tall guy. I saw her blush which only added more to my interest of this girl.

"Castiel!"

**Normal POV**

His face was close to mine. I couldn't look away from his cold glare. Except that this glare was drawing me in. He grinned at me as if he was observing me closely. He is good looking and he is drawing me in. I could feel my face burn.

"Castiel!"

A voice called out and brought me back to to reality. I quickly shut my eyes and pushed Castiel away. He turned around after I did.

"Watsup?" I looked up and saw Lysander walking towards us.

"Were you bullying the poor girl?"

"Actually she was looking for you. She has something to show you."

Castiel pulled me closer to Lysander.

"Show him what you showed me."

I looked back and glared at him. He just smiled at me that cocky smiles all the time. I showed Lysander the picture on my phone. His eyes widen just a bit.

"This is...?" He started to say something but Castiel put his arm over my head and leaned on me, forcing me to bend over a bit.

"Turns out, this little here here is that girl we played with when we were kids." I reached and grabbed his arm trying to get it off my head, but that only had him pull me closer to his chest.

"Is this true?" Lysander asked me. I nodded a reply. "After all this time, we have been reunited as if by fate."

When lunch came, we sat together talking about what has happened between us. I find out that Castiel plays guitar and Lysander sings and writes music. They also have a band together with just the two of them.

"Wow. That's really cool. I would love to hear the both of you play one day."

I interlaced my fingers together in front of me.

"We can meet at my place sometime." Castiel invited me to his house. "How about this Saturday?"

"I'll come. Lysander?"

"I am always at his place practicing since my brother doesn't like the house being too loud."

"Then it's decided. Saturday at noon." Castiel got up and ruffled my hair.

"H-hey!" I fixed my hair as best as I can. Lysander got up and offered a hand.

"Here." I grabbed his hand an he helped me up.

"Thank you." The both of them changed so much since the first and last time I saw them.

**Lysander POV**

Talia grew up to be a beautiful woman. Her long black hair was shiny in the sunlight and her green eyes only added more to that beauty. From the moment I saw her, there was something about her that caught my interest. I walked with her to our next class which was English.

"Want to sit together?" I asked her politely.

"Sure. I don't really know anyone yet."

"It's only a matter of time before you meet more people."

"Yeah. For now, I'll hang with you and Castiel."

She smiled at me and I couldn't help but be mesmerized by it.

"Something wrong?" She asked me out of concern.

"N-no. Come I sit here." I pointed towards the middle of the room and walked to my seat. She sat right next to me on my left side next to the window.

Class started and I began to write notes. English was pretty easy for me so I spent most of the time writing lyrics. I looked over to Talia to see how she was doing. She was calmly looking out the window. Her hand on her chin with a relaxed smile on her face. She looked more beautiful. She noticed me looking at her and gave me that smile again. I smiled right back.

**Normal POV**

After English, I had study period with both Castiel and Lysander. When we got there they introduced me to Rosalaya. A pretty girl with long silver hair and gold eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Talia." She gave me hug. "From what Castiel told me, you guys knew each other when you were kids.

"It was only one day that we played together, but it was a great day." She pulled away and dragged me to sit next to her.

"So tell me more about this one day." She took my hands in her's and looked directly in my eyes.

"W-well, I lived in Germany for my entire life and I came with my parents to visit relatives. I was just around the park when Castiel and Lysander came up to me and offered to play. I understood English but I couldn't speak it. At the end of the day my mom saw us playing together and having fun. She took a picture of all three of us together. Maybe she thought I would be able to find them again after all these years."

I showed Rosalaya the picture. She grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to her and whispered in my ear.

"So, with this whole reunion, who do you think you will be ending up with."

"Huh?"

She smiled at me. She was up to something. I can feel it.

* * *

**I am going to try to post this up at least twice a week.**


	3. Not Ready For Love

**Normal POV**

Rosalaya asked me which of the two boys I would choose to date and maybe spend the rest of my life with.

"I just can't decide." I was flustered with this sudden question. I didn't know what to answer.

"C'mon, Talia. Most romances start with childhood friends getting together and seeing as you have two of them right here, the only option is to choose between Castiel and Lysander."

I looked to Castiel and Lysander. They seem to be talking about their music. They both are good looking, but I just don't see it. I looked down at the floor and thought. Could she be right? Will I fall in love with one of them? I shook my head.

"I just don't see it." Rosalaya sighed.

"Well it's only a matter of time." She winked at me and looked over my shoulder.

When school was over I began to walk home when a car honked behind me. It was my father coming to pick me up.

"Hey, want a ride home?" I smiled and got into his car.

"Thanks dad. Why are you coming home so early?"

"I just needed to wait on some approvals from my boss before I can go ahead with the design."

My dad worked as an interior designer. He works hard enough to get called to different parts of the world for famous people and business's. He is widely known.

"Well, I guess that means we can have dinner together for the first time we have been here."

"Yeah. Can't wait." We talked and laughed as we got home.

"We're home!" I yelled to my mom. She was in the kitchen finishing dinner.

"Welcome back. Dinner's almost ready." She walked to the both of us and kissed my dad a welcome home.

We sat at the dinner table and talked about our days.

"So Talia, how was school today?"

My mom would always ask this question to me. She was just curious to see if I found someone I liked yet.

"Well, you remember those two boys that I played with the last day with were here visiting family." They both nodded at the same time. "Well, it turns out that those two boys are at my school."

"Really? How do they look now? Are they cute? What are their names?" My mother clasped her hands together.

"More importantly, did they do anything to you?" I chuckled

"They both are good looking. Their names are Castiel and Lysander and no they didn't do anything. We just talked about what has happened since the last time we met."

My dad was over protective of me since I was his only daughter and child. He even once told me that I couldn't date until I was 40. My mom on the other hand wanted me to find a boyfriend and give her grand-kids. Not sure that it's a good thing to tell your daughter to go out and have sex with someone.

After dinner I went up to my room and checked my email. Kentin wrote to me asking how life in America was. I wrote back what has happened so far and sent it to him. I checked the time and it was 7:00 PM. It was still early but I decided to go to sleep.

**Castiel POV**

Rosalaya called me after I got out of the shower.

"So, what were you talking about with Talia, Rosa?"

"That is between me and her. She can't hang around boys all the time so she needs a woman's view on things."

I scoffed.

"A woman's view. What make's you think you are a woman?"

"I know more than you do." I know she is smiling. "Don't you think Talia is really cute?"

She is not going to start with this is she.

"I guess. She has attitude."

"Like you're one to talk, Mr. Hot Shot."

My dog, Demon, began to bark.

"I have to go, Demon wants in."

I was about to hang up but Rosa asked me one last question.

"Would you date her?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Would you date Talia?"

Why ask this? I hardly knew the girl. Even back then I hardly knew her.

"I don't know Rosa. I don't see it."

"Lysander said the same thing. Then he said that he might."

Lysander? So she asked Lysander too. I sighed.

"Look, I admit she is pretty, but...A girl like her would not date a guy like me."

"Cas...you're not that bad a guy. You care about your friends as much as anyone out there. Maybe you should think about it."

With that she hung up on me. I threw my phone on my bed and went to bring Demon inside.

**Normal POV**

Math class the next day, I was thinking about what Rosalaya asked me. I hardly know the two, but if I were to fall in love with Castiel or Lysander...it could ruin their friendship. I didn't want to do that. They have been friends since they were kids. I sighed.

"Is something the matter Ms. Reeds?"

I looked up to see the teacher in front of me with his arms crossed. He looked upset.

"Is my class boring you?"

"N-no sir. Sorry, I have a lot on my mind."

He was a mean looking teacher and was very strict. He looked like one of those nerds who took classes seriously and hated when someone was interrupting his studies.

"Well do that outside of class."

He walked away and continued to teach the class. Class was over and I decided to skip English, so I went upstairs to relax and think about somethings. When I got up there I noticed the door was opened. I pushed it and saw someone standing at the railing. It was Castiel. He heard the door squeak open and turned to face me.

"Skipping class now. What a rebel."

"Look whose talking. I just didn't want to go since I'm not really paying attention at all today."

"Something bothering you?"

"Huh? No, nothing. Just thinking about my friends back in Germany."

I looked away trying to avoid looking directly into his eyes. I didn't hear him walk towards me and saw that he was in front of me. He pulled my arm and led me to the rail. He pointed out towards the town. It was a beautiful scenery. I could see the houses lined up in rows. I can see the trees blowing in the wind. I also see that their is a beach not too far from us.

"Wow. What a great view." I gripped on the rail as I moved my eyes around to try and see something else.

"Nice huh. It's relaxing here and quiet. Great place to take your mind off things."

Castiel stood next to me and leaned on one of his arms on the rail and placed his hand on his waist. His attitude and personality are different from when we first met. He is intimidating but he can be nice sometimes too.

BUMP BUMP

Huh? I started to feel a little nervous. I gripped the railing hard which made my hands turn pink. Castiel faced me.

"Hey, your face is red. You don't have a fever now don't you?" He reached out to me and I moved away, out of his reach.

"I-I have to go." I ran inside and shut the door behind me. I walked down the stairs and when I came to the second floor, I leaned on a wall and slid down.

"What's wrong with me?"


	4. Awkward

**Lysander POV**

I didn't see Talia come to class when the bell rang. Maybe she is late or something. Every so often I look at the door hoping that she would walk in late. Like always I did not pay attention in class, so I wrote in my notebook for more idea's on lyrics for Castiel's and mine song. I did not realize how fast class went when the bell rang for it to end. I stood up and gathering my things.

I walked about looking for Talia and Castiel. We all have self study together, but knowing Castiel he probably skipped his class and wen to the roof. Maybe he has seen Talia. I was turning the corner in the hall where the staircase was and bumped into Talia. She looked flushed.

"Are you alright?"

I held my arms out making sure she doesn't fall. She looked straight at me and quickly looked away.

"I'm fine. We got class to go to."

She walked by me and Castiel came into view.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? One minute you're fine and the next you won't even look me in the eye."

She had stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"We're gonna be late." She walked away fast.

I turned to face Castiel.

"What did you do to her?"

"Me? What makes you think I did something?"

He crossed his arms on his chest.

"Well something must have happened. She won't even look at me either."

We both stood there.

"I don't know what happened. She came up to the roof and all of a sudden she ran off. I didn't do anything."

I sighed. Something must be wrong.

"She looked flushed. Maybe she has a fever."

"I asked about that too and she said she was fine. Somehow I don't believe that."

He took out his cell phone and began texting someone.

"What are you doing?"

He placed his phone in his pocket after he was done sending that message.

"Most likely she ran to Rosalaya. I asked her if she could check if she had a fever or something."

He walked by me and walked away. He normally walks with me to class but this time he just left. I got to class and sat right next to Castiel and saw that he was looking at Rosalaya checking on Talia.

"It's alright. I feel fine Rosa." Talia was trying to stop Rosalaya from touching her forhead.

"Stop it. You don't look fine to me, so stop whining and let me feel your temperature." She placed a face on her head. Talia looked in our direction and averted her eyes again.

"It might not be a fever."

"Huh?"

"She just might be avoiding us probably because of something embarrassing."

Castiel scratched the back of his head.

"If that is it, then why didn't she say anything?"

"It's probably something she can't tell either of us since we are guys. She has to rely on a female like Rosalaya."

"Well, whatever."

He placed his arms on the desk and laid his head on top of them. I looked over to Talia once more. She was smiling like normal. That beautiful smile that I have grown accustomed to looking at. I suddenly felt and inspiration to write something. New lyrics. When I started to write, I didn't stop. The words just kept coming as if some spell were cast on my hand and all I did was look at Talia.

**Talia POV**

I had to get over what Rosalaya had said to me a couple of days ago. What right person would go out with some childhood friend. Let alone someone that they only knew for a day. I sighed. I was laying on my bed looking at the ceiling.

"No use worrying about it. Beside's today was the day that I get to go over Castiel's to hear some of the music they had made."

According to Lysander, they only wrote a few songs. I was actually pretty excited to hear what they came up with. I changed into my black shorts with a navy blue tank top. I put on my thigh high socks and grabbed my black boots from my closet and ran down the stairs. My parents don't like shoes on the carpet so whenever we come home we take off our shoes and leave them at the door. Kind of like the Japanese do it.

"Where are you going?" My dad stopped me as I placed my boots down.

"I'm heading over to Castiel's place to listen to some music him and Lysander made."

He sighed and crossed his arms. This is not looking well.

"I don't want you to be alone with two boys."

"But I already said that I was going...and besides, Rosalaya said she was going to be there too."

I lied about that part. She was spending time with her boyfriend which happens to be Lysander's older brother.

"She's fine honey. Let her go and have fun. We can't keep her locked up in the house forever."

"We can try. No one is going to touch a single hair on my little girl."

I gave my dad a hug and gave him the puppy dog eyes that I hardly use.

"Please dad. I just want to hang around with my friends on the weekends too."

"Alright fine. But be home before 10 tonight, alright?"

I took a step back and saluted him.

"Yes sir." I turned, put my shoes on, and waved goodbye to the both of them.

It was about a 15 minute walk to Castiel's house but I managed to find it.

"Talia!" A male voice called out to me. I turned and it was Lysander waving to me.

"Lysander. I'd have thought you would be here already."

"I lost track of time and left home later than I wanted to. But I'm glad to run into you."

I was able to talk to both Lysander and Castiel just fine after apologizing to the both of them about the way I acted. They didn't pressure me for an explanation. Which I was glad.

"Then let's go."

"Yes, let's." He took hold of my hand and led me to Castiel's front door. His hand was bigger compared to mine and almost disappeared in it. I blushed a little and was glad that he was walking ahead of me. We got to the door and rang the doorbell. I heard a dog bark form the inside.

"Castiel has a dog?" I just adore dogs.

"Yes. He is a pretty big dog. Hope you don't too scared of him."

"Nonsense, I love dogs." The door opened. Castiel appeared without a shirt on and a towel on his head. His eyes widened when he saw that me and Lysander were holding hands.

* * *

**Ok I wanna try leaving some cliff hangers since I want you guys to at least be mad at me for leaving it at that.**

**Again I will try to update as much as I can**


	5. Music and Feelings

**Castiel POV**

I just got out of taking a shower. I only had my favorite pair of black ripped jeans on. I was in the middle of drying my hair when the doorbell rang and Demon began to bark. I walked out and down the stairs to answer the door. Once I opened the door, Talia and Lysander were smiling at each other. That is when I saw that they were holding hands.

PANG

My chest for some reason tightened. Why are they holding hands? and Why are they together?

"Nice place. It looks bigger than my house."

"Sure, thanks." I held the door open so that they can come in. Lysander led her in without letting her hand go.

"It looks bigger on the inside than it does on the outside."

"I'd say Lysander's house is bigger compared to mine."

I looked at Lysander and gave him smirk. He finally had let go of Talia's hand. We heard the sound of claws hitting the floor. Then I saw Demon ran right to Talia.

WOOF WOOF

"Aww how cute." She bent over and began scratching behind Demon's ears. He sat down for her as she did.

"Demon doesn't usually take kind to strangers, but he seems to like you."

Lysander stood and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Demon, huh? Sounds like a name Castiel would choose. I think it matches him except for the part where he is sweet."

"Really? Sweet? Demon can hurt your smartass any time. Just name it tough girl."

**Normal POV**

I was already having fun with picking on Castiel. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I really like Demon though. I wish I could have a dog." I kissed Demon on the top of his head and stood up. "By the way Castiel, aren't you going to catch a cold without a shirt on?"

I pointed at him. He was muscular.

"Only weaklings like yourself catches colds."

He walked upstairs and left me and Lysander alone.

"So how long have you and Castiel been making music together?"

"Since Castiel first picked up a guitar. He was a natural at it. That was in middle school."

So it hasn't been long. I placed my hands behind my back.

"Well I can't wait to hear what the both of you came up with so far."

Castiel came down with a green muscle shirt on. In his hand he had his guitar. I don't know much about guitars, the one he had looked really cool.

We spent the rest of the time laughing and hearing Castiel play his guitar. He was really good at it.

"You look like a professional when you do that. It's amazing."

I stood and sat right next to him.

"Can you teach me something?"

He pulled the strap over his head and over me, placing the guitar in front of me.

"Let's see if you can handle it."

His arms went around on each side of me. He then took my hands in his and placed them in the proper positions. My heart skipped a beat as he did this. He taught me a few cords, but I was still having a hard time trying to remember the names.

"It'll take some practice if you want to learn everything."

"How long did it take you to learn what you know?"

"About a year. Lysander kept coming up with great lyrics and I wanted to catch up by learning as fast as I can to produce the sounds for them. Hey Lys, what was the name of our first song?"

Lysander looked through his notebook and stopped at a page.

"Never Let Go."

"Oh yeah."

Castiel started playing and after a bit Lysander started to sing. Wow, they make such a great duo.

**Lysander POV**

After a few hours, Talia had fallen asleep. She laid on the couch with her head rested on her arms. She looked beautiful as she slept.

"She's out like a light."

Castiel came in the room and handed me a glass of water.

"She enjoyed herself today. That is all that mattered."

Castiel sat right next to me, placing his elbows on his legs.

"Has Rosa said anything to you about Talia?"

I placed my notebook down on the table.

"Yes. That Talia might fall for one of us."

Castiel let out a sigh.

"What do you think will happen if she were to choose between one of us?"

"I cannot say. She is an honest person. She might not want either of us to be hurt."

"I hear you."


	6. Out With Castiel

**Normal POV**

It has been 2 months since I moved and began my new life at Sweet Amoris High. I have met new people, mostly nice and then there is Amber and her entourage. She has been on my case ever since Nathaniel introduced us. She is anything but the princess she claims to be. She began to spread rumors about me. She told the whole school that I got us kicked out of Germany because I was in a gang. Thanks to my friends, they didn't believe her. They stood by my side the entire time. Rosalaya especially. She took me out shopping and introduced me to her boyfriend, Leigh. I can really see the similarities between him and Lysander.

"Hey."

I looked up to see Castiel standing before me. I was thinking about things while we were in class and didn't realize that the bell rang.

"Sorry, what?"

"Class ended. C'mon."

It was the end of the day and Castiel was walking with me to leave school. His paced sped up and I ran to catch up to him.

"Hey Castiel, wait up!" He suddenly stopped and I ran smack into his back. "What was that about?"

He took my hand and led me in an empty classroom. I looked at him but he was still facing away from me.

"Castiel?"

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Huh?"

"Wanna hang out tomorrow?"

I stood there unable to process what he just said quick enough. He finally turned to face me.

"Uh...yeah. What do you have in mind?"

"An amusement park just opened...wanna go there?"

I clasped my hands together, excited. I have never been to one. Not even when I was in Germany.

"Oh yes. I would love to go." He chuckled.

"No need to get too excited. Pick you up at 10."

I blushed at my excitement, but I didn't care.

"Yeah."

He walked by me and ruffled my hair.

"H-hey!"

"C'mon. Let's go."

His smile was really warming and it tugged at my heart.

I had a little trouble sleeping at night, but I managed to get some sleep. I ran down the steps realizing that it was 10 til 10. Castiel was going to be here any minute. I didn't know what to wear but I just went with my dark blue skinny jeans and white blouse. I was gong to be walking so I went with normal shoes. As soon as I got to ground level, my mom came out.

"You ready for your date?"

I groaned. She has been happy that I was going out with a boy and she wouldn't stop calling it a date.

"It's not a date mom. It's just going out to have fun."

"It's just going to be the two of you. It's a date."

The doorbell rang when I was just going to say something back to her. My mom walked to the door, smiling, and opened the door.

"Why hello there. You must be Castiel."

"Y-yeah."

"Sorry, my mom is over excited about today."

"It's all good." He smiled at her which is something I hardly see him do.

"Do you remember me? I took that picture that Talia showed both you and that friend of yours."

"You do look familiar, but I did only see you just once."

I had to stop this before my mom asks him to stay to go down memory lane.

"Mom, we have to go. C'mon Castiel."

I took him by the arm and dragged him out of the house before anything else happens. I was too late.

"Have fun on your date you two."

I felt Castiel flinch.

"Date huh?"

"Sorry, as soon as I told her that I was hanging out with you, she went along and started calling it a date."

"Interesting."

Castiel handed me a helmet. I looked up and took it. He led us to a silver Suzuki motorcycle.

"You drive a motorcycle?"

I jogged to it in awe.

"Only when I want to go to far places."

He sat down and turned on the engine. He placed his helmet on and gestured me to get on. I was excited and sat right behind him. I put the helmet on and took hold of Castiel grabbing the side of his jacket.

"Do you want to fall off? Here. Place your arms around me."

He took my hands from his waist and made them wrap around him.

"Sorry."

This felt nice.

**Castiel POV**

Once I wrapped her arms around me, my heart skipped a beat. That warmth I had while she was behind me sent shivers up my spine. Good ones that I want to happen. I could feel my face burn. Glad that I had my helmet on.

**Normal POV**

Once we got the the amusement park, we did so much. We got on roller coasters, which was tough on me since I had never been on one before. Castiel was having the time of his life laughing at how easily I get nauseous.

"Look, I'll get you something to drink to help you feel better. Just sit here and relax."

"OK."

He stood up and left me alone. It was only 3 minutes that he was gone and some guy came up to me.

"Hey Cutie. Are you all alone? Why not have some fun with me?"

He was hitting on me.

"I'm waiting for someone. Please leave me alone."

"Aw c'mon don't be like that. I like you. Let's just go and have some fun."

He wasn't getting it. He grabbed my arm and began pulling on me.

"No stop!"

"Hey asshole, leave my Girlfriend alone!"

It was Castiel. W-wait 'Girlfriend'? I got out of his grip and ran into Castiel's chest. He wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Woah, sorry."

With that he left.

"You alright?"

I nodded in his chest.

"What took you?"

He chuckled.

"Sorry, a line."

He held out the drink he got me. It was a soda.

"Thank you."

"It's just a soda."

"Not that. For helping me."

I took the soda from him. I looked up and saw that he was blushing.

"What kind of person would I be, if I let you get taken away? C'mon."

He grabbed my free hand and we continued our day.

It was getting dark and a bit chilly. Maybe I should have brought a jacket. Castiel never let go of my hand, except to play games and when either of us had to use the restroom, but as soon as that was done, he would grab hold again. Castiel won me a stuffed Panda bear. It was so cute that I held it the entire time. We were walking along when bright lights caught my attention. It was the Ferris wheel. It was so tall and high, that my neck hurt just from looking up.

"Want to get on?"

Castiel saw that I was interested.

"Y-yes. I want to see the view at night."

He led me to the Ferris Wheel, which didn't have a long line. We got in and it slowly took us up. We sat on opposite sides. I had my hands on the glass looking out to catch the view.

"Wow, it's even more beautiful at night. ACHOO!"

I sneezed, the cold was getting to me. I rubbed my hands together to get some warmth and rubbed my arms.

"Sit next to me."

"Huh?"

"Your going to get sick, now come on."

"Ok."

I stood up obeying him. As I was about to sit down, the Ferris Wheel stopped and jerked the cart. I lost balance and crashed into Castiel. My face was inches from his, my hands on his chest, and his on my waist. We stared at each other not knowing what to say to each other.

"It must have stopped."

"Yeah."

I couldn't move. I felt that any movement would cause something else to happen. Castiel then placed me on his lap. He wrapped his jacket around me, with him still wearing it. He wrapped his arms around me making it warmer for me.

"You know, I noticed the entire time you've been having a blast. This isn't the first time you've been to an amusement park has it?"

I snuggled closer to him, his chest felt nice on my back.

"Actually, it is. Most of the time, I was bullied. I had trouble making friends because I was a foreigner. It has been tough on me. If it wasn't for Ken, my best friend, I would probably hated the idea of making friends. I was just barely making some friends in Germany because of him. By the time we planned to go have fun, I had to move. It was hard, but I am glad that I made the friends that I do now, before and after I left Germany."

"I see. I guess I should apologize for giving you a hard time when you first got here."

I shook my head.

"Don't be. Otherwise, I wouldn't have the courage to ask you anything."

I looked back at him. Once again, our faces close to each other. I could feel his breath on my cheek. I closed my eyes from embarrassment and when I did, I felt something warm on my lips. I slowly opened my eyes. Castiel kissed me.

"Wait...Castiel..." He kissed me again. Stopping me from talking. He pulls away again.

"We shouldn't be doing..."

"Shut up..."

Castiel whisper on my lips and kiss me for the 3rd time. I know we shouldn't do this, but I couldn't help but accept his kiss. I reached up to Castiel's head, pulling him closer and deepening our kiss. He slipped his tongue between my lips and mixed mine with his. I could feel him pulling me closer to him. My first kiss, it was hot and it felt right.

We stopped once we were on ground level. The guy opened the door for us and we stopped out. He must have noticed something happened. Our faces said everything.

"It's getting late. I should take you home now."

He grabbed my hand, never once looking at me, and we left. Once we got to my house, he walked me up to the front door.

"Thank you for today. I had fun."

I smiled at him.

"It was nothing. I had fun today too."

We both felt embarrassed.

"Well, goodnight."

I reached for the doorknob, but Castiel took my hand and turned me to face him. He closed in and kissed me again. It was a quick kiss.

"Goodnight."

With that he walked back to his bike and left. I placed my fingers on my lips.

"I could still feel it."

* * *

**To be honest...I think this is the longest chapter I had done. I had fun typing this and it just kept on coming. I had idea's and it was stopping me from sleeping. **

**Oh yeah and thanks for those views and great reviews. They still make me laugh and I appreciate it that you enjoy it. Thanks and LOT OF LOVE!**

**The drama is going to start soon, maybe. I just wonder what is coming for Talia and Lysander.**

**Coming up...**


	7. Lysander's House

**Lysander POV**

I was just getting up and out of bed, Sunday morning. I opened my curtains and peeked outside. It was a lovely day. The warm sun and a calm little breeze.

"Today feels like a great day to write some Lyrics."

I quickly changed. Ever since my brother introduced me to it, I have loved wearing Victorian Style clothing. I always get weird looks from others, but I didn't care for it. I grabbed my notebook and left to find a spot to relax and write. I went to the park and I settled with a tree next to the lake. I could hear the water flowing and the birds chirping. I closed my eyes taking in the beautiful sounds. I felt myself smile.

SPLASH!

I quickly opened my eyes and saw Talia had fallen in the water.

**Normal POV**

Every time I closed my eyes, I would see Castiel and when I see him, I think about that kiss we shared. I wanted to think over about what happened between us, but I just couldn't understand why.

"Does he like me? No. That must not be true. But then, why would he kiss me."

I groaned and hit my head with my fist. I was walking down the park near my house. It was pretty big and even had a lake. It looked beautiful. I sat down and hugged my legs to my chest, right next to the lake. The sudden thought of Lysander hit me.

"What am I going to tell Lysander?"

My eyes began to follow the flow of the lake and it led me to Lysander. My eyes widened in surprise. I wasn't expecting him to come out of nowhere. I quickly got up. The ground was slippery and I slipped and fell in the lake.

"Ahh!"

It was a little cliff that I slipped off of, but it didn't change the fact that I was fully wet now.

"Talia!"

I turned and noticed Lysander was coming in the lake to help me. He took one of my arms and helped me get to dry land. He was still helping me keep my balance. I suddenly felt a shock of pain on my ankle. I fell to the ground and grabbed my left foot.

"Ouch."

"You must have twisted you ankle when you slipped. Here let me help you."

He grabbed his jacket and placed it over me. It was dry, he took it off before he came in for me.

"Thank you."

"My place is nearby, let me take you there."

We got to his house. It did look bigger than Castiel's place. Lysander led me, one arm on my waist and the other on my shoulder. I grabbed his arm and put my weight on my right foot. Once we walked in, Rosalaya came and greeted Lysander.

"Lys baby, welcome back." She took one look at us. "Oh my gosh, what happened!?"

She ran up to me.

"She fell in the lake and twisted her ankle."

I couldn't help but laugh at my clumsiness.

"Come on Talia, let's get you in the bath and some dry clothes. Then we'll have Leigh look at that ankle of yours. Lysander go get changed as well, I'll look for some clothes for her to wear."

I took off the jacket and handed it to Lysander. I saw Rosalaya chuckle.

"You didn't by any chance notice that you can see your bra through your shirt right."

I looked at my chest and saw my black bra peering through my white shirt. Lysander was blushing and turned and turned away. I quickly placed my arms cover my chest. How did I not notice that? My face was burning with embarrassment. Rosalaya giggled at my reaction, she then led me to the bathroom. I took a warm bath and didn't know how cold I was until the water hit my skin.

"Just use whatever is in their."

"It looks like you live here."

"It's because I do. Leigh and I are planning on getting married when I graduate. Lysander is ok with this of course. We already get along like brother and sister."

She didn't leave me alone even while I was in the bath. We just had a nice conversation until I was getting out. I wrapped a towel around me and peek through the door.

"Rosa?"

"Here wear this for now."

Lysander was holding out some clothes for me to wear.

"But Rosalaya said she was going to let me borrow some of her clothes."

"Rosa likes to dress people up so it will take a while for her to find proper clothing for you."

"That's just like her." I took the clothes Lysander was holding out for me. They were big but at least they are here for me to wear now. "Thank you."

I went back in the bathroom and changed into the clothes. Once I was done, I walked out of the bathroom and limped the entire way to the living room where Leigh, I think, is getting ready with the first aid kit.

"Ah you must be Talia. I am Leigh, Lysander's older brother and Rosalaya's boyfriend."

He was really polite and mature. He was handsome too and wore Victorian clothing like Lysander.

"Yes it's nice to finally meet you. Rosalaya has told me a lot of good things about you."

"I bet she has. I see Lysander lent you some clothes while Rosalaya looks some for you."

"Ah yes, they are a little big but it beats wearing a towel."

They were big. His black pants were about 5 sizes bigger and he gave me a white button up blouse with long sleeves.

"Well then, Lysander says that you took a fall in the lake and twisted your ankle. Let's have a look."

I sat down on the couch and Leigh began to look at my ankle. He wrapped it up in bandages after giving it a quick massage. It hurt, but it was a good kind of hurt.

"Well now we just have to put some ice on it so the swelling would lessen."

He got up and left. Lysander came in afterwards.

"How are you?"

"Other than twisting my ankle, I'm fine."

"How did you fall in? Did something scare you?"

I looked away from his green and gold eyes.

"I saw you at the lake and it took me by shock. I quickly got up and slipped down."

"Am I something that scares you?"

"N-no, don't take it like that. It's just..."

I can't say it. I can't say that Castiel and I made out in the Ferris Wheel last night. Oh no, why did I think of that? I felt my face blush. I felt a hand on my cheek and turn my head to face Lysander.

"It's just what?"

Those eyes of his made me feel like he could read my every thought. I closed my eyes shut. I could feel his breath on me. I clenched his sleeve. He grabbed my face with both of his hands and closed the space between us. He placed his lips on mine. His kisses were gentle and not rough like Castiel's. He parted my lips with his tongue, deepening our kiss. He took the lead and pulled me closer to him. Someone had cleared their throat, stopping us.

"Am I interrupting? I can come back later so you two can finish."

I couldn't look at anyone, especially Lysander. I stared at his chest with an embarrassed look. I shook my head.

"No. It's ok. What happened?"

"I got some clothes for you to change into. Follow me."

I know I was going to get a talk with her.

"Right."

I slowly got up and followed Rosalaya to a room with clothes. Once we were both in she locked the door and began handing me clothes.

"Ok so I couldn't decide whether to go with this outfit or this one."

She pointed at two outfits. One with black shorts and a loose navy blue top and the other a red plaid gothic skirt with a black button up blouse.

"I don't know Rosa."

"Ok, here put on this one."

She handed me the outfit with the skirt. I changed into the clothes she gave me. A nice fit.

"It fits perfectly."

"These clothes were a little small for me and I thought they might fit you. I was right."

She smiled.

"You're not going to ask about what happened?"

"What's there to ask? I just walked in on you two making out. "

"This is something you said would happen."

"Huh?"

"Lysander wasn't the only one who kiss me. Castiel kissed me last night as well."

I sat on the bed and stared at the ground. I balled my hands into fist.

"I don't know what to say, Talia."

"This is something I shouldn't have done. I don't want to ruin a friendship because I kissed both of them back." I started to feel tears well up in my eyes. "I've done something so bad and I'm starting to feel that I have fallen for the both of them."

Rosalaya sat right next to me and hugged me with one arm.

"I'm sorry that I put those words in your head. I didn't know that both of them would go far as to kiss you. So...who is a better kisser?"

I laughed. Whatever she was doing, she was making me feel better.

"I can't say or more like I won't."

I wiped whatever tears were in my eyes. There was a knock on the door. Lysander came in.

"Sorry, but Talia, maybe you should call your parents and let them know what happened."

I suddenly realized that I didn't have my phone on me. I was glad that I left it at home.

"Ah yes. I should get going home as well."

"Lysander, why don't you take Talia home. You could explain to her parents instead of her calling them."

Rosalaya stood up and left us alone in the room.

"If you don't mind."

He held out a hand for me. I slowly took it and got up.

"Yeah, lets go."

We both blushed. My heart was racing against my palm.

Lysander borrowed his brothers car and took me home. It was a silent drive. I wanted to break the silence but I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry." I jumped.

"Huh?"

"For kissing you like that. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just saw how beautiful you looked and the next thing I know, I was kissing you."

"It's ok. I was surprised that's for sure, but it's not like I didn't like it."

I looked down at my hands on my lap. We were finally at my house.

"Would it be ok if I said I wanted to do it again?"

I looked at him, his eyes looked at me seriously. He leaned over and took my face in his hands again and kissed me. I placed my hand on his and accepted his kiss. This is really bad. This just proved to me that I have fallen for both Castiel and Lysander.

Lysander walked me to my door and I let him in.

"Talia, welcome back."

She saw Lysander.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Lysander. You must be Talia's mother."

"How formal? Yes I am. Oh Talia, what happened to you?"

"She slipped and fell in the lake. She also had twisted her ankle. I took her to my place where my brother helped her with her ankle and Rosalaya gave her some clothes to wear."

"Oh my gosh. Are you ok, sweetie?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, I just need to put some ice on it for the swelling. Leigh told me that it's not broken, just swelled."

"Well, at least you are ok. Head on up stairs or go to the sofa and wait for me to bring you some ice for that. And Lysander, thank you for helping my daughter."

"It was my honor."

He walked out the door.

"Bye Lysander."

He smiled at me and left.

**Lysander POV**

I can still feel her lips on mine. I have indeed fell for her, but so has Castiel. I have to tell him otherwise things are going to get ugly from here on.

I turned on the car and left for home.


	8. Locked In

**Normal POV**

It took a week so I can walk without limping. It does have its moments but I can handle that pain. It was a rainy Monday and it was really gloomy. I walked into school and noticed that Castiel and Lysander were not speaking to each other. They normally talk to each other about their music but this time they walked by each other without looking at each other.

"This happens when you put a foreign slut in between two friends."

I heard Amber say behind my back. I clenched my hands into fist.

"I'm not a slut and I'm not a foreigner."

I walked away after glaring at her. The entire day, I didn't speak to anyone. Kim tried to talk to me.

"Hey little girl, what's got you looking gloomy?"

"Nothing. I'm fine, Kim."

"No, fine would be you and them two boys talking talking to each other. This is not fine."

I laughed, she was really trying to make me feel better.

"Sorry. It's complicated right now."

"Something you can't say anyone...not even to Rosalaya?"

I shook my head.

"Rosalaya know's. I know it's my fault that Castiel and Lysander are not talking, but I can't seem to go up to them and apologize."

I brought one leg up to my chest and placed my hands on my knee.

"It's that bad. Well, the only thing we need to do is get all three of ya alone together."

"What?"

She smirked at me. Got up and grabbed my arm. She pulled me out of the room. She began to dial at her cell phone.

"Hey Rosa, where are those two numskulls? Really? Well I got Talia with me. Make sure those two are there before I get there."

She hung up her phone.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Me and Rosalaya planned this. You guys need to talk or else something else is going to happen."

Rosalaya was standing in front of a classroom door. There was banging on the door.

"Rosa, open this door or I'll kick it down!"

"Not until you talk everything out."

She turned and saw me with Kim. She quickly took my arm, opened the door, and threw me in the classroom straight into Castiel. I looked away and saw Lysander sitting at a desk, writing in his notebook. Then there was a click. Rosalaya locked us in the room.

"Dammit!" Castiel let go of me.

It was just the three of us. We didn't say anything for an hour. I didn't know what to say and I sure bet that the boys didn't either.

"We are not getting out of here unless we talk." Lysander closed his notebook and stood up.

"Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about."

I walked around the room, avoiding their looks. Lysander walked behind me and turned me to face him.

"This is not your fault Talia. This is ours. We were the ones that kissed you."

I shook my head and backed away.

"No...if I had never came between you two, we would not be in this situation. I have all the blame."

"I don't blame you either Talia. Who would have thought that me and my best friend would both like the same girl. Not even us knew...I guess only Rosalaya."

Castiel went back to the door. I banged on the door again.

"She is stubborn. She is not going to come back unless she knows we worked things out."

Lysander placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

Boom!

Thunder struck and the whole school was out. It was pitch black.

**3rd Person POV**

Castiel and Lysander both looked around in total darkness.

"Blackout. Best we don't move around too much. Talia?"

Castiel held out his phone and turned on the flashlight. He moved it around looking for Talia. Another bang of thunder went out. They heard someone whimper.

"Talia?" Castiel called out.

He kept moving his cell phone around and finally caught someone in the corner. Lysander and Castiel both walked to Talia. They saw her shaking in a fetal position. Her eyes were shut tight and her hands on her ears. They both went on both of her sides and sat next to her.

"Are you afraid of thunder?" Castiel asked.

Talia shook her head.

"We both can see that you are scared." Lysander gave a smile.

"Just relax. We're both here for you."

**Talia POV**

I felt fine with both of them with me. I wiped the tears that were coming out from my eyes with my sleeve. I relaxed my shoulders and legs, sitting down on my butt. I sighed to let them know that I am ok. I had my back against the wall. Castiel and Lysander were both next to me. I felt them both grab my hands. They both interlaced their fingers with mine. I blushed and squeezed their hands. I felt safe with the both of them at my side. I just felt bad that if I had to choose between one of them, the other is going to feel really upset and that is something that I don't want to happen. I felt my eyelids begin to slowly close. I was falling asleep and before I knew it, I drifted off to a deep sleep.

**Rosalaya POV**

"Damn, I didn't think the power would get cut off."

I walked with a flashlight in hand down the hallway. There were other teachers still here walking down the hallways as well. The history teacher saw me.

"W-what are you still doing here?"

"I was suppose to meet up with some friends but they haven't shown up. I think they might still be in the school so I'm looking for them."

"Alright then but be careful."

He left me alone. I finally got to the room I had locked them in. I unlocked it and walked in. It seemed like they were not in the room. I moved the light around and finally found the three of them. They were sitting in the corner with Talia in between the boys. They were asleep, Castiel laying his head on Talia's lap and Lysander on her shoulder. Talia's head was leaning on Lysander's head. I saw that they were holding hands. This is a perfect camera moment. I grabbed my digital camera that was in my bag. It was dark so I put the flash on. I took the picture. It came out perfect and adorable.

"Rosa?"

Talia had awoken.

"I'm here to release you. Looks like all is well with the three of you."

She smiled that nice smile that I bet the boys fell for. Once the boys woke, we all left and went on with our day.

* * *

**I am sorry about the lateness. I have been working graveyard and have been sleeping in. I hope you like it.**


	9. Best friend and Jealousy

**OK in this chapter, there will be some italicized wording. Why? Because this is where Talia speaks German. **

* * *

**Talia POV**

Ever since that night in the classroom, Castiel, Lysander, and I have been on better terms. We decided to forget about everything, but I know that these feelings we have are not going away any time soon. I just wonder who I would decide to be with. Unless the boys both fall for someone else. Maybe they should find someone else to like.

I sighed at the thought of those words. Did I want them to find someone else? I shook my head. No, regardless of what they do, I still love the both of them.

The bell rang for school to be over. As soon as I walked out of the school, my phone rang. It was my mother.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sweety. I have something special for you. More like someone special to come pick you up."

Special?

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I know school ended early, so someone you know is going to come pick you up from school. He should be there soon."

I looked around and try to spot someone other than the people I know at Sweet Amoris, that I know.

"Talia!"

I turned at the sound of my name. I saw a boy with brown hair walking towards me. He wore army pants and a black muscle which was underneath a white open button up shirt. He was waving at me and smiling. Who is this boy?

"Ah I can hear him through the phone. Be nice. Bye."

With that my mother hung up on me. I looked at my phone confused and then looked up. The boy stared down at me. He was surprisingly tall and handsome. I blushed when his face closed in.

_"It's been a while. How have you been?"_

Who is this guy? I don't know who he is.

_"I'm sorry, but who are you?"_

He looked shocked but then gave me a big smile.

_"Right sorry, I changed a lot these past few months haven't I. It's me Kentin."_

I looked closely at him. I began to noticed those familiar, friendly green eyes. These eyes definitely remember those eyes.

_"No, Kentin!"_

I jumped into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up to spin around. We both laughed and he gently placed me down, not letting go. We were still in an embrace.

_"You haven't changed. Well except that you look happier."_

_"Why wouldn't I be? I have made friends over here and I find out that you came over from Germany. This day just got better."_

We laughed until Amber and her friends came out from the school.

"Look now she is with someone else. This girl doesn't know when to stop. What a whore."

My smile faded away and I looked down.

_"Something the matter?"_

I shook my head.

_"No, that girl just gives me a hard time."_

_"She is probably just jealous that you are way more beautiful than her."_

I blushed but I felt happy again. The door opened again and this time it was Castiel, Lysander, and Rosalaya that came out. They all saw that I was in the arms of someone else. I smiled and waved at them. Castiel and Lysander had a grim look on their face. They all came towards us.

"Hey guys, I'd like to introduce you to Kentin. My best friend from Germany."

Kentin placed his arm around my shoulders and waved at them.

_"Kentin, this is Roslaya, Castiel, and Lysander."_

I pointed at them when I said their names.

"So, why is he here Talia?"

"He came to pick me up. My mom told me that someone was going to since today was a half day. At first I didn't recognize him since he changed since I left germany."

"So how do you know it really is your friend?"

Castiel's voice sounded hostile. I turned to see that he was glaring at Kentin. Kentin laughed.

"Because Talia and I have been together for a long time. No need to sound so harsh."

I didn't know he spoke English. Lysander was holding Castiel back.

"So then what brings the sudden visit to America?"

Lysander was trying to be friendly but he still didn't sound happy.

"I am actually transferring here until I graduate. My parents are going away for a while and they asked Talia's parents if I can stay with them in the mean time. They happily agreed."

"What really? You're going to stay with us from now on?"

I was really excited. My best friend was going to attend school with me again.

**Castiel POV**

'Who the hell is this guy? And why the hell is he clinging onto her? Let go of her.'

These words were going on in my head. Not only did we come out and see them hugging each other but he won't stop touching her. His attitude pisses me off even more. Talia looks happier that this guy is here. This Kentin guy. I clenched my hands into fist, feeling my nails digging into my skin. Lysander must have noticed that I was getting angry and was holding me back. I don't know how much longer I can contain my anger.

And now he is going to attend school here too.

**Lysander POV**

Castiel is losing his temper and I completely understand why. This is Talia's friend from Germany and I don't want to hurt Talia by hurting her best friend. It is hard enough to hold Castiel back. We must leave or something bad is going to happen.

"Talia, I'm sorry but me and Castiel have something to do. So we must leave now."

I grabbed Castiel's arm and began to drag him away.

"H-hey! You don't have to pull."

"I had to or you might do something terrible."

"Like what, knock the daylights out that guy."

He pointed in their direction. Luckily they were not staring at us. They were happily talking again.

"Listen Castiel, you mustn't act like this. This could hurt Talia."

"How can it not bother you that some guy is clinging to her."

"It does bother me. I just have better control over my anger than you. Beside's Talia says that he is her friend and nothing more. Come."

We both walked away after taking one more glance over to Talia with Kentin still on her.


	10. This Could Be Bad

**Sorry to those who are waiting for the next chapter. Here it is but I might be able to update until next week, I am going to get busy for a little bit. I will try to update but I will make no promises.**

**Thank you to all those who are reading and thank you for those reviews. It makes me excited to know that you like my story.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

The boys were jealous, and they knew it themselves. Talia was spending every free moment of her time with Kentin. Ever since that boy came to America to spend the rest of his High School years, he was getting in the way of Castiel and Lysander spending time with the girl they love.

Talia didn't know what was going on. She was just happy that her best friend from Germany came and is now with her once again. She only relied on Kentin when she was getting bullied and she was just wanted to be with him.

**Castiel POV**

That guy is seriously getting on my nerves. If he see's me walking to Talia her would get in the way. He is pissing me off. I was getting my things out of my locker and slammed the door shut.

"Whoa, temper."

I turned and Kentin was standing to my left. I glared at him.

"What do you want?"

"That temper. Talia told me you had one, but it still lingers from what I hear."

"If you have nothing to say, i'm leaving."

I turned to walk away.

"Stay away from Talia." I stopped at his words. "She told me what happened between you and your friend. The only option for her is to be with me."

I balled my hands into fist. I can feel my teeth grinding with rage.

"That's not for you to decide. I'm not stopping my feelings for her just because her "Best Friend" is here."

My back was still facing to him.

"And that is exactly why you should. These feelings you both have for her is only going to distance her from you. She doesn't want to hurt someone and that is what she is trying to do, get over her feelings for the both of you."

I turned to face him, but Talia came.

"Kentin, are you ready? Oh Castiel. If you are still talking, I can come back in a minute."

I didn't look at her. I was angry with this bastard.

"No, just go."

That was smart of me. Make her feel like I am mad at her. Her of all people. I clenched my chest and as I was turning a corner, I looked back to see her reassuring her friend. I sighed.

"I need to apologize to her."

"What did you do?"

Lysander walked up to me with his arms crossed.

"I yelled at Talia. Only because her stupid friend was there. Gosh that guy does nothing but piss me off."

Lysander just stared at me.

"Look, I'm not too happy about him either, but please, don't take it out on Talia."

I rubbed my temples to relax myself. All I need to do is call Talia and ask for some of her time.

**Talia POV**

Something is wrong with Castiel. He may be mad at me. I should apologize to him. This is the first time he has gotten mad at me, but what did I do wrong that will make him so angry. I sighed.

"Am I boring you?"

"Huh?"

I was walking home with Kentin. He was concerned.

"Ah, no. Sorry, I was thinking about something. Castiel just seemed so angry with me. I'm just trying to figure out what I did. Then there is Lysander. I haven't spoken to him in a while. Maybe we can all hang out together. The four of us and Rosalaya and Leigh."

This should be good. We need to hang out and have some fun.

"Those two...don't like me. They look at me like I stole something from them."

I flinched. Kentin scratched his head with a worried look on his face.

"I'm sure that's not it. I'm sure that they will like you if they took the time to get to know you better."

I looped my arm around his and placed my head on his arm. Kentin is sweet, why would anyone think otherwise. He helped me out a lot. He even changed his look for me, so that is what he told me.

Kentin used to look like a dork with his bowl cut hair and huge glasses. I didn't care for looks, I just wanted to have friends to laugh and play with. We stuck together, until he introduced me to some of his friends, Kyle and Daisy. I didn't know much about those two but they were there for me too, just until I moved to America. I wonder how they are doing.

"Kyle and Daisy are fine, by the way. They wanted me to email them a picture of you. Just to see how you are doing."

"You must have read my mind. I was just thinking about them."

We both laughed. This is what I missed. Hanging out with the first friends I had made. Once we got home, my cell phone began to ring. I checked the caller I.D. It was Castiel.

"I'll see you inside, just give me a minute." I stayed out front and answered his call. "Hello?"

_"Can I talk to you? Right now?_"

"What's wrong?"

_"I just want to apologize to you, but in person. Is that ok?"_

I smiled at my phone.

"Yea that's fine. Where do you want to meet up?"

_"That park by your house. Meet me by the river in 10 minutes."_

"Alright. I'll see you there."

He chuckled.

_"Yeah, see you."_

He hung up first. I clenched my phone in my hand and began to walk towards the park. I haven't been there since I saw Lysander there. That memory only brought up the one's where they both kissed me. I placed my fingers on my lips and blushed at that memory. It wasn't like I didn't like the kisses they gave me. I still feel bad though. I shook that thought from my head.

"Castiel only wants to talk."

I saw Castiel standing next to the lake. His hands in his pockets and was staring at the sky. I couldn't help but stare at him. I walked up to him not taking my eyes off him.

"So you wanted to apologize?"

He looked at me.

"Yeah. I was mad and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

I grabbed his hand and held it.

"It's ok. I just want to know what I did to make you so angry."

"You did nothing. It was that Kentin guy you are always with."

"Huh? What does Kentin have to do with any of this?"

He squeezed my hand and looked away from me. I could see that he was blushing. I thought it was cute, he never shows this much emotion around people. From what I have heard, it was only towards me that he does that.

"M-makes...It...makes...me...jealous." He turns around. "Seeing that guy around you so much, I just want to pull you away from him. Keep you all to myself."

I felt my cheeks burning hot. I looked down to the river. This is so embarrassing. I didn't know what to do. He pulled me into his chest and held me tight. My heart beat so hard that I felt like I was going to pass out. I know he can feel it because I can feel his heart beating fast too. I grabbed his jacket and held him back.

I could feel his breath on my hair. He was breathing fast. I could smell that he was wearing cologne and it smelled nice on him. The next thing I knew, he kissed my neck with a gentle peck.

"Ah." I flinched.

It was hot where he kissed me. I pulled away just enough to look at him, directly at his grey eyes. Both of our faces were flushed. His face moved closer to mine. I slowly closed my eyes the closer he got.

"Excuse me."

Someone called out to us just before we kissed.


	11. Our Friendship Is Done

**Normal POV**

Castiel was leaning closer to me. Our faces were inches apart from each other. The entire time he was leaning in, I stared at his lips. I felt my face burning with embarrassment. I started to remember the kiss he gave me the night we were on the Ferris Wheel. That hot passionate kiss that pulled me back for more.

I began to slowly close my eyes. Someone calling out to us brought us both back into reality.

"Excuse me."

We both turned the see who it was. Lysander stood before us with his arms crossed across his chest. His eyes told us that he was mad. It was scary to see those gold and green eyes of his look angry. It sent a shiver down my spine to know that even Lysander gets angry.

"Lysander..."

I tried to speak but Lysander cut me off.

"Is this how you apologize to someone? By making a move on her Castiel."

I pushed Castiel away from me and took a step towards Lysander. Lysander was glaring at Castiel but Castiel was avoiding his glares. He just stood there acting like nothing happened.

"Lysander...it's not what it looks like."

He took my hand and pulled me behind him. He didn't look at me and he didn't let go. Castiel scratched his head and finally spoke.

"It's exactly what it looks like. I'm not going to let some childhood friend come and take Talia just because he came for her."

My heart skipped a beat.

"You think I want that. She is important to me as well, but he is a friend of hers from Germany."

Castiel scoffed.

"I don't care if he's from Italy, Japan, or Oz. I'm not going to let the girl I love go to him!"

Love? No that's not possible.

"I love her too, Castiel. I want what is best for her and right now choosing is not an option she should go through."

They both love me. My heart was beating real fast at what they both said. I hugged myself tightly. My face was getting hotter. I know that I was completely red.

"Well this is not going to work out at all, Lys. I'm going to fight for her and if it means ruining our friendship, then so be it."

Castiel looked away, his fist clenched tightly at his side. I looked at Lysander. He was still holding my hand. He finally let go and took a step toward Castiel. The next thing I knew, Lysander threw a punch at Castiel and making him fall. I stood there and gasped at what just happened. I had no idea what just happened. Lysander was being violent.

"Then this ends our friendship."

He took me by my hand and pulled me away, leaving Castiel alone. I looked back and saw Castiel placing his hand on his cheek. Lysander must have hit him hard because Castiel spit some blood out. When we got out of the park, I stopped walking.

"Was it really necessary to hit him?"

"Castiel never knew how to control himself." He turned to face me and placed a hand on my cheek. His hand was warm and felt nice. "But I'm not going to let him have what I want. And what I want is you."

He moved his face closer to mine and gently placed his lips on mine. The gentleness in his kiss made my knees shake. He parted my lips with his tongue and entered my mouth. He slowly pulled away after a while and pulled me into an embrace. I could smell his cologne so I took in a deep breath, but it didn't make it better knowing that I finally broke the friendship between Castiel and Lysander. Two guys that have known each other forever and the ones who I love.

**Lysander POV**

After Castiel almost kissed Talia, I lost it. I never thought that I would go and hit my best friend, well now ex best friend. After I took Talia home, I went straight home and went to my room. I looked down at my hand, the one I punched Castiel with. It looked a bit swollen. Guess that is what happens when I punch someone with anger. Especially my first punch.

"Here put this on your hand."

Rosalaya came in my room and handed me a bag of ice. I gently placed it on my hand.

"Thank you."

"So...what happened that got you so mad?"

I did not look at her. I just stared down.

"Castiel and I ended our friendship...to fight for Talia."

Rosalaya sighed.

"Is this because her best friend came from Germany?" I nodded. "So then what are you planning on doing?"

I stayed silent. I don't want our friendship to end because of a girl but I don't want to lose Talia. I admitted to her that I love her. I even kissed her.

**Castiel POV**

I never thought Lysander of all people would hit me. He throws a killer punch. I'm sure the inside of my mouth has a cut. I looked in the mirror and checked my face.

"Yup, definitely swollen."

I went to the kitchen to grab some ice to place on my cheek.

"Dammit, he hits harder than I thought. He has never been in a fight so why can he hit so hard."

I flinched at the pain but the ice was slowly numbing it away. I looked at the time. It was 5 pm. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**I am super sorry that I have not uploaded a chapter for I think almost two weeks. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I felt like I needed to add some things to this since I had no idea how I was going to write it. Hopefully it'll get better.**

**Any whoo, yeah to who ever asked if it was Lysander...you were correct. THUMBS UP. lolz**

**I'll try to upload another chapter soon, but no promises and thank you for reading this so far**


	12. Felling Terrible

After the whole fiasco with Castiel and Lysander, I got sick. The moment that I ruined a friendship that lasted this long took a huge toll on me and it didn't help with my health. Even as a kid, when I got sick, I usually had to take about a whole week off and stay in bed. This feels exactly like that.

I woke up to go to school and felt dizzy when I got out of bed. I thought I just got up too fast but when I placed my feet on the floor and stood up, I collapsed. My mom came running in and saw me on the floor, one arm still on the bed clenching my blankets. She placed a cool hand on my head.

"Oh my gosh Talia, you have a high fever. Get back in bed."

She helped me get up and into bed. At the same time, Kentin came in with a worried look on his face.

"Is she sick again?"

My mom nodded and covered me with my blankets. Kentin walked to the other side of my bed and sat down next to me. He pulled his leg up so that his knee was resting on my bed.

"She needs to stay home from school, but I have to go to work soon."

I saw her worried look on her face as she placed a hand on her cheek.

"I can stay and look after her."

"Kentin that's sweet, but what about school? I don't want you to stay behind and look after her."

"I don't mind. Let me do this since you are letting me stay here."

My mom thought for a minute.

"I can manage on my own. I just need to get some soup."

I tried to get up, but to my disappointment, I fell back into my pillow. Kentin placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Nope, I will do that. Besides you can't even move."

I managed to let out a giggle and suddenly, I started to feel exhausted. I heard my mom say one last thing before I drifted off to a deep sleep.

"Alright, but call me if anything gets worse. You know her health as much as all of us do."

**Castiel POV**

It's been a couple of days that Talia hasn't come to school. Rosalaya says that she has had a fever. I had gone to visit her but her bastard friend stopped me.

"Look, she can't see anyone. She can't even move around too much."

"I just want to see how she is doing."

I was just getting irritated by him. So much I wanted to punch his lights out and go in myself, but that will only make things bad for me.

He sighed as he scratched his head.

"Look, I know you're worried about her, but ever since she was a kid she would always have to stay home for a while because of her health. This is nothing compared to what she had when she was younger. She is getting better and I'll let her know that you stopped by."

He closed the door without letting me reply. I walked away after taking a quick glance at her house.

**Lysander POV**

I didn't want to disturb Talia since she was sick. I'm not too fond of Kentin, but when he came to school I asked about her. He was fairly nice and told me how she was doing.

"She should be coming back to school in a few days."

He closed his locker and walked away. This was a waste of time, but at least she is better.

**Normal POV**

It has been nearly a week since I became sick and stuck in bed. I was able to get up to take a shower after not being able to move. I was finally going to school and I was glad going.

"You sure you are ok to go."

Kentin came into my room just as I was putting on my jacket.

"I feel fine. Beside, I don't want to be stuck in bed any more." I walked to him and placed a hand on his muscular shoulder. "Nothing is going to happen. I promise."

He still didn't look convinced and crossed his arms with a sigh.

"Fine, but if anything, I will drag you back home. Even if that is against your will."

"Roger that."

We got to school and I was feeling nervous. I didn't want to run into either Castiel or Lysander, but I know that wasn't going to happen.

"Talia!"

I turned to see who had just called me. It was Rosalaya. Her long white hair flowing as she ran straight into my arms. I nearly lost my balance as she glomped a hug on me.

"Rosa, Hi."

"I am so glad that you are feeling better." She pulled back just enough but not enough to get out of our hug. "I have been so worried. I texted you but Kentin here told me that you couldn't move to do much."

"Yeah, it's been like that since I was a kid."

She gave me a gentle smile.

"Well next time, tell this boy her that you are allowing me to visit you."

I laughed at that. I felt my head pounding but I ignored it. I know Kentin was watching me like a hawk and I didn't want to go home. I just wanted to go to class and take my mind off everything.

The day was going by great, but that pounding on my head is not going away. Every time I was alone, I check my forehead. I didn't feel anything, not even a fever. I just told myself that it was a bad headache.

"Hey are you feeling alright?"

I turned to see someone with red hair standing behind me. Castiel came up to me and placed a hand on my forehead. He came so quick, that I felt dizzy all of a sudden and began to lose balance. Next thing I knew, I was in Castiel's arms.

"I feel just fine."

"Fine my ass. You're burning up. I'm taking you to the nurse."

"No, if you do, they are going to make me go home."

"Not arguable."

Castiel took off his jacket and put it over me. He then picked me up and held me princess style. My heart began to pound fast. I was pretty sure that he could feel it. I placed a hand on his chest and felt his heart beating fast. I felt happy, even though I know I shouldn't be.

**Castiel POV**

I took Talia to the Nurse because she looked pale and she had a high fever. The nurse allowed her to sleep it off until she was ready to go home. I didn't want to leave her alone so I stayed with her. She was in the bed sleeping soundly. Her face was flushed but she looked cute as she slept. I stood there, staring at her.

I sat down next to her and placed a hand on her cheek. Her eyes slowly open and she takes my hand. What she did took me by surprise.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I got in between you and Lysander." She had tears in her eyes and she slowly got up. "I'm sorry that I fell in love with the both of you."

She let my hand go and put both of her hands on my face and brought hers closer. She gently placed her lips on mine, kissing me.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**First off, I wanna say Happy Late Holidays. I hope you guys had fun with family and friends. I hope New Years is more fun for you as well.**

**Thinking now, I might be only doing weekly updates. That is as good as I can do seeing as how I am getting busy.**

**Anywhoo, thanks for reading this.**


	13. I Want To See You

First off, I wanna apologize for not updating for a while. I got a little lazy and work is killing me a little.

Also, I have had the rotten luck of this chapter getting deleted...twice. I am trying to get as much written.

Again sorry for the late update.

* * *

I woke up, looking up at a white ceiling. That weird smell told me that I was in the Nurse's Office. I let out a soft sigh and placed my hand on my forehead. I had a small fever and headache. I felt a little refreshed after a nap even though I had no idea how long I was out. I turned to my left side to go back to sleep. I felt someone else was in the bed with me so I opened my eyes and saw read hair and a sleeping face right next to mine.

Castiel was sleeping soundly next to me. He looked like a little kid while he slept. I reached over and placed my hand on his head and began to pet him. His hair was surprisingly soft for a boy. His arm went around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"That feels nice."

"Could the bad boy of Sweet Amouris act like such a little kid."

My heart was beating so fast that it felt like it was going to pop out any moment. Laying down next to him made me happy.

Castiel placed his hand on top of mine and placed it on his cheek. He looked directly into my eyes. His grey eyes pulled me in more. I saw that he was blushing. He looked so cute when he blushed.

"Talia, I..."

"Huh?"

We whispered to each other. His soft voice sounded so seductive. I felt my cheeks flush. I moved closer to him, so close that our bodies were touching. I felt his heart beat. It was beating as much as mine, maybe even faster.

Castiel's face came closer to mine. He leaned on his elbow and with his free hand, he cupped my face. Closing the small gap, I slowly closed my eyes.

SLAM!

The door swung open and Kentin marched in. He stopped as soon as he saw me and Castiel in bed together. Castiel let out a sigh. Even I was disappointed when we were interrupted.

"I heard that you fainted." He turned to glare at Castiel. "Are you feeling better Talia?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm taking you home. I knew that you were not feeling well and yet you convinced me to let you go."

"Wait, I wanna stay."

"I know that it's hard for you to be in bed all day but it's best for you to get better."

I know he was just looking after me and my health. I sighed in defeat and slowly got out of the bed. Kentin still didn't stop glaring at Castiel. I get that he caught us in bed together, but it's not like anything bad happened. The only that that almost happened was an almost kiss between Castiel and me. I walked to Kentin and he took my hand.

"I got your stuff with me so we can just go."

I nodded as he led me out of the room. I looked back at Castiel to wave goodbye. He saluted me a goodbye in response.

When we got home, Kentin told me to go get some rest while he prepared something for me to eat. I haven't eaten all day so I was pretty hungry. There was a gentle knock at my door.

"Hey I brought you some soup."

He placed a bowl down on my nightstand. It was chicken soup.

"Thank you. It smells delicious."

He gave me gentle smile. "Well get some sleep after you eat."

With that he left. I sat down on my bed and took a spoonful of soup. It was as tasty as it looks. Once I finished, my phone began to vibrate. I grabbed it and checked the caller ID. It was Lysander. I answered.

"Lysander?"

"Talia, I heard that you fainted and went home. How are you feeling Love?"

His voice when he said "Love" had me blushing. Good thing he can't see me.

"I'm fine, I slept in the nurse's office for a while and Kentin brought me home as soon as he could."

"I see. I wanted to see you today but sadly that did not happen."

"I'm sorry. If only I went to our class."

He laughed "Well I'm glad to hear you are feeling better. I just wish to see you at least once today."

I held my phone with both my hands. My heart racing and my mind was going blank.

"I want to see you Lysander."

Those words escape my mouth before I could even think of saying them. There was silence on the line.

"I'll be there in few Love."

"Huh? But I don't want you to skip class because of me."

"If it is to see you, it will be worth it."

He hung up leaving me with that. I hugged myself.

"I do want to see Lysander." My face grew hotter and it was not my fever kicking in.

**Lysander**

Talia wanted to see me, so I did what I thought I would never do. I left school for the first time before it ended. I drove to Talia's house in my White Volkswagen. As I drew near her house, I parked a ways back so that no one would notice it in front of her house. Especially Kentin.

I walked the rest of the way after parking about a block from her home. Once there I walked in her back yard and began looking for a way to get up to her bedroom window. Luckily there was a wall fence next to her room. I climbed up and knocked on her window.

"Lysander?" Even her whisper made everything I have done worth it. Her voice is just enchanting.

"Yes Love." I climbed in trying not to make too much noise.

"I didn't think you would go Romeo on me."

I grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace. She was warm. Probably her fever was still there. I place my hand on her forehead and sure enough it was a small fever.

"I would do anything for my Juliet."

She clenched my jacket and placed her head on my chest. She is hiding her embarrassment. How cute.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel shy."

I kissed her hair.

"You know how to make a man follow your orders."

I looked at her eyes. They were a dark red color. Something I have never seen. I did not even realize it when we were children. It did not matter, she was beautiful. Her long black hair was smooth and silky. Every time I look at this girl, I fall in love with her all over again.

"I didn't ask you to come. I said that I wanted to see you. It's not the same thing."

I smiled in her hair. "It sounds the same to me Love."

I grabbed her chin and tilted her face up to look at her. I wanted to kiss those beautiful pink lips of her. So I leaned in slowly and placed a soft kiss on the side of her mouth.

"Lysander?" She whispered against my mouth.

I placed my hand on her cheek and kissed her. I felt the heat go between us. I gently opened her mouth with my tongue and deepened our kiss. She responded by wrapping her arms around my neck. I pulled away for a second to catch our breaths. I felt the warmth of her breath. The tips of our noses touching. I saw her smile from the corner of my eye.

With that she pulled me towards her bed. She laid down and pulled me on top of her. I took off my jacket quickly and continued kissing her. I tilted my head and began to kiss the nape of her neck. I wanted to mark her to claim her as mine. But I know that the only thing that is stopping us from being together is Castiel.

Talia has told us both that she is in love with us, but that does not matter as I want her to know that I will do anything to show her that I love her.


End file.
